Drabbles
by Andromeda Cain
Summary: Little tidbits of Skins life if Tony and Maxxie were in a secret relationship. Mostly fluff. :3
1. Games

When Tony turned to Maxxie, Music blasting in the background, Maxxie already knew what was coming. "Want some weed?" Tony queried, holding out his hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Maxxie responded to something Cassie said before turning his attention to Tony. "Yeah, maybe. How is it?"

Tony grinned cockily. "Better than last night," he said through his leer.

Cassie turned to the two, smiling, hazy from her high. "Were you playing Chutes and Ladders?" She asked, somehow innocent.

Tony grinned. "Well, Cass, not exactly – " was all he got out before Maxxie clamped his hand over Tony's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Chutes and Ladders, Scrabble, Sorry. We had lots of fun."

Tony's leering grin widened. "We even played Twister," he said, laying a congenial arm over Maxxie's shoulders.

Shaking his head, Maxxie turned to leave. "You're just asking me to kill you, Tony," he ground out through his teeth.

Laughing, Tony grinned at Cassie. "He lost all the games," he explained to Cassie before running off after his blond little friend.


	2. Nature

They were sitting atop a small hill overlooking a forest of trees. Tony lit a spliff as Maxxie watched the sunlight play across his arm.

Leaning back on his palms, Maxxie turned to look at Tony. "It's times like these that make me want to forget who I am and become one of those naturalists and shit."

Taking a second, Tony scrutinized the blond boy before laughing quietly. "This is why I love you, Max," he said, cradling Maxxie's head in his hands and kissing the back of it. The blond blushed, turning away, smiling gently to himself.


	3. Dance

Placing a strip of LSD on his tongue, Maxxie let the mixed drugs and music take him away, using some of his well-practiced moves on the dancefloor. Noticing his friend's movements, Tony grinned, wrapping his arms around Maxxie's waist. Maxxie, totally tossed, leaned his head back on Tony's shoulder, not as uptight about Tony's closeness as he would be if he wasn't stoned out of his mind.

A few feet away, Michelle stood with her arms crossed, a pained expression on her face as she watched the two.


	4. Confessions

Hanging out in his room with Tony always put Maxxie on edge. Sitting, hugging his knees to his chest on his bed, Maxxie made sure to stay as far away from Tony as possible.

"Come on, Max, come on over here," Tony whispered, eyes serious for once.

Maxxie eyed Tony. "I don't think so, Ton. I already feel enough like shit, I don't want to become any guiltier than I already am."

Tony leaned back, resting on his palms as he leaned his head back to stare at Maxxie upside down. "You know she means nothing to me, right? I care about you."

Maxxie's heart stuttered before he remembered he wasn't going to allow himself to believe Tony's lines. Because that's all they were. Right? Sighing, Maxxie rested his chin on his knees. "If I asked why you were here would you be honest?"

Tony looked away, head down. "I just…you know. You're the only one I can come to who will actually make me feel better. Y'know?"

Sighing, Maxxie stared at Tony for a second before he finally gave in, scooting over to make room for Tony, who grinned and immediately sat next to Maxxie against the headboard. As Tony drew his arm around Maxxie's waist and stuffed his face into the shorter boy's neck, Maxxie raised an eyebrow. "You only said all that shit to get in my pants, didn't you?"

Tony grinned against Maxxie's neck. "Doesn't mean it wasn't true," he whispered before slipping a hand up Maxxie's shirt.

"Yeah, sure," Maxxie sighed out before letting Tony push him down so he was fully horizontal.

Tony shook his head. He wondered if he'd ever be able to tell Maxxie the extent to which the blond affected him.


	5. Solitude

"This party is shit," Chris called out over the thumping bass. "What the fuck kinda music is this anyway?"

"Just give it a while," Tony ordered, handing out some MDMA before pulling Maxxie away from their friends and the crowd and the music, until they were hidden in a secluded hallway.

As Tony sucked at his neck, Maxxie looked out at the dancing crowd. "Do you think Michelle noticed? She looked a little suspicious. Maybe I should leave."

Tony let out a possessive growl, grip on Maxxie tightening. He moved up to Maxxie's ear, biting at the pliant skin.

Maxxie shook his head. "No, really Ton, I think I'd better get out there." He made to leave, which brought out Tony's anger.

"Don't move a fucking finger," he commanded, tone low and dangerous. His grip on Maxxie was turning painful in its intensity.

Maxxie let out a heavy breath. "But.." he started, before Tony's lips crushed against his, impeding the common sense he wanted to say. Relaxing into Tony's embrace and realising this was a lost cause, Maxxie allowed a soft moan at the direction Tony's fingers were taking. Pulling away from the kiss, breathing heavily, Maxxie whispered, "No, not here…"

Tony grinned wickedly, slipping a hand down Maxxie's trousers, forcing the shorter boy to wince in pleasure and tighten his grip on Tony's shirt, digging his face into Tony's chest to impede the sounds he wanted to let out. "If I wank you off, you'll get come on your trousers," Tony commented, biting at the skin behind Maxxie's earlobe.

Breath uneven, Maxxie felt his toes curl as Tony's pace on his cock quickened. "That's what I'm—_oh_—fucking thinking, you pervert. Fucking…_ah, fuck_, save this shit for la—_AH_!"

Tony had bent down, slipping Maxxie's weeping cock out from hiding and replacing his hand with his mouth. Shutting his eyes against the absolute pleasure this induced, Maxxie tried to stay sensible. "Tuh…Tony, seriously, _stop_," he moaned out as Tony's tongue glided over the smooth skin. Tony just hummed a little, the vibrations almost causing Maxxie to forget his inhibitions. "Ah, fuck, Tony, would you just—" he started, before Tony was adding teeth and suddenly Maxxie didn't give a damn whether they were in public or not; he needed to get off, immediately.

Forgetting the rest of the world, Maxxie leaned his head back and rested it against the wall as his hands made their way to Tony's head, fingers curling into the dark locks. "Ah, _fuck_, _Ton_," he breathed out, gently rocking his hips forward. Tony looked up at Maxxie, eyes cocky, as if saying, 'I knew you'd give in sooner rather than later.' Maxxie, who would usually have come up with a clever quip, found it hard to stay focused on anything but Tony's eyes and the feel of Tony's mouth around his cock. As Tony increased speed, a low, keening whine emitted from Maxxie's lips. "Ah, _fuck me_," he stated, not actually requesting to be fucked. Tony wished he had been, though, as his tongue made swirling patterns, the hand fisting his own dick picking up speed at Maxxie's ravishing moan. Maxxie couldn't hold back his instincts, finally slamming into Tony's mouth as fast as possible, mouth open in a wanton state and eyes closed against the rush of pleasure being experienced. Tony watched Maxxie slowly come undone, watched as his eyebrows drew together and his back curved and his hips stopped moving as  
he released his load into Tony's willing mouth, thighs squeezing against Tony's cheeks. Tony welcomed his wild orgasm with pleasure, keeping Maxxie's now-limp dick in his mouth as he came, still staring up at Maxxie, who had finally found the courage to meet his gaze.

Sitting against the wall, cocks still out of their pants, fingers intertwined as they rested on both of their thighs, Maxxie and Tony stared at each other for the longest time, unable to get rid of the feeling that life was better when they got moments of solitude together.


	6. Outed

Waving their arms about as they danced crazily, the whole gang laughed and spazzed out together to the music playing in Chris's house, totally tossed. Tony, losing his right mind as he let the drugs and music take him away, made his way over to Maxxie, who did not seem to notice how deliciously sexy his movements were. Coming up behind the shorter boy, Tony wrapped possessive arms around the slim waist, pressing his lips to Maxxie's racing pulse, licking a trail up his neck before rubbing his lips against Maxxie's.

Suddenly the music stopped, everyone staring at the couple. Maxxie shook out of Tony's arms, face red. "You fucking whore!" Michelle cried out, tears streaming down her face as she shoved Maxxie. His body hit a wall as Michelle ran out of the room, Jal following after her.

Tony came up to check on Maxxie, but the shorter boy pulled away from his grasp and started turning away. "You weren't supposed to fucking do that!" Maxxie whispered before running out as well. Tony looked at his friends' incredulous faces before running out after Maxxie, forgetting that he was supposed to go after Michelle.


	7. Anger

"You're a fucking idiot, Tony!" Maxxie yelled, turning to leave the room. Tony shut the door before Maxxie could manage it open, leaning his taller, stronger body against the blonde and the door. Bottom lip trembling, Maxxie shook his head. "Leave me alone, Tony. I'm too pissed off to care about you right now."

Nuzzling into Maxxie's neck, Tony sighed. "I'm sorry, Maxxie. I don't think your latest dance move is 'fagtastic.' I swear. Okay?"

Sniffing Maxxie was about to respond, when Tony's expression stopped him. Sighing, Maxxie decided to let it go. "Just don't ever say that word again."


	8. Popsicle

Maxxie was happily working at his popsicle, licking off the artificial raspberry flavoring, when suddenly he was attacked, popsicle flying out of his hand as he fell back, body landing on the grass. "Fuck, Tony, what the hell?!"

Grinning against Maxxie's suddenly-exposed stomach, Tony growled out, "Sometimes, I think you just pretend to be naïve about the shit you do."


	9. Be Happy

Stoned out of their minds, Tony and Maxxie grinned at each other. "What the fuck are we listening to?" Maxxie asked, eyebrow raised.

Tony's grin widened. "Don't worry, be happy," he quoted in a terrible Jamaican accent, pushing Maxxie back on the bed.

Laughing, Maxxie pulled at Tony's shirt. "You can be such a fucking twit sometimes."


End file.
